


Sick Satisfaction

by Awryen



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and taris was awful, jólene is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Captain Jólene, after fidning Nok Drayen's lost treasure, takes a moment to unwind and catch up a little on her inbox.





	Sick Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a follow up on the first main planetary quest on Taris.

Jólene was wandering around her ship, still reeling from her victory over Skavak and getting her hands on the lost riches of Nok Drayen. She had to hand it to the previous Drayen king, he’d left a sizable crate full of what she believed to be the whole treasury. She was set for months, if not the next 5 or so years. Maybe even a decade, if she was frugle with it.

As she was wandering, Jólene had a holopad with her. She was a bit bored to be quite honest. Without the treasure hunt to take up her time, it was quiet. She was hoping to look up some jobs hiding in plain sight on the holonet.

Pausing for the moment, she clicked open her inbox of letters and began to slowly delete them. Jólene wanted to be sure there was nothing important in them before she finally purged them. Gotta keep as clean a slate as possible.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that little _brat problem_ ,” she mumbled to herself.

“Brat? _Please_ don’t tell me you have one those running around somewhere.”

Jólene spun around quickly as Risha made her way up to the captain, a look of disdain upon her pretty face.

“Me? A _mom_? What spices do you own and can I have a few?” she sarcastically asked the current heir to Dibrillion.

“ _Funny._ So what is this about a ‘brat problem?’”

“Yeah. You were still on the ship monitoring things from a safe distance, there Queenie,” Jólene grumbled, cutting her a look. She continued, “There was a sibling duo. A real pompous _ass_ of a brother and a completely out of touch sister who had fairytale delusions. They had deeds and the like to a plot of land that was _right smack dab_ in the middle of rakghoul territory.”

“And why _pray tell_ would they want such an estate?” Risha asked, disgust written across her face.

“Who knows. Anyway, there were some aliens squatting on the property. Apparently they had a better claim to the land. They had an actual paper deed.”

“Surprising after 300 years.”

“I know. However, I destroyed their defences, told them to scram, and tore up their deed.”

“Quite the heartless action there, _boss_ ,” Risha said, a bit of accuzation in her voice.

“I honestly don’t care. Though I did have fun on the planet, it’s a waste. So, I came back and told the sibs they could have their land.”

“…why do I get the _feeling_ it was for a very bad reason.”

Jólene gave her a wicked smile.

“That’s what I’m looking up right now…”

Pulling up the database surrounding land claims on Taris, she typed in Relus Poh and quickly looked for the name. She bared her teeth in a feral smile.

“ _Exactly_ what I was hoping for.”

Turning her holopad around, she showed Risha the list of missing and/or dead persons on Taris.

Relus Poh and his sister were both marked as deceased.

Risha raised her brow at her captain, guarding her feelings from her.

“I found them _annoying_. Not to mention the aliens there had the better claim, so I made sure they left in one piece. _And_ I wanted to use them as a stepping stone to show the Republic that Taris is a waste of time to save. You weren’t there. It’s _crawling_ in Rakghouls and some nasty fuckers called Nekghouls. The whole place deserves to die.”

She glanced back at her pad and clicked out of a few things and brought up another page, an article.

“Besides, the Empire seems to have rekindled it’s interest in the planet and is sending troops by the bucket load. The Republic’s days are numbered on Taris.”

Risha took the pad and read over the article. Though she was disturbed by her captain’s reasons, she had a point. 

“Well, _good riddence_ I say. At least there are other planets that can be colonized without flesh-eating, disease-ridden monsters.”

With that, Risha walked passed her and headed back to the engine room, no doubt intent on adding improvements to the ship.

Jólene just looked back at her pad and felt a sick satisfaction. She didn’t suffer dumbasses with delusions of gradure…well, on waste filled, toxic planets anyway. Can’t be too hypocritical now, can she?


End file.
